


筹齐

by xian521



Category: all容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	筹齐

战枫办完事回来寻容齐，掀开床帐，却发现傅筹躺在容齐床上，两人全身赤裸，腰间只搭了一条薄被，空气中弥漫着精ye的味道，分明是刚欢爱过后不久。  
战枫气极，一把拔出腰间佩剑向傅筹刺去。睡梦中的傅筹突然惊醒，空手迅速接住剑鞘，手心被划出血痕，滴在容齐的脸上。  
容齐动了动眼皮，看到一把剑横在他上方，瞬间清醒过来，见傅筹和战枫正在较劲。  
“战枫，你干什么？”容齐推开战枫举剑的手，让他把兵器收回去。  
战枫恨恨地将剑插回去，有些神伤地看着容齐问道：“你自愿的？”  
“我……”突然被这么一问，容齐竟不知该怎么回答。  
战枫自嘲一笑：“我明白了。”说完转身离开。  
容齐回头，发现傅筹正用奇怪的眼神盯着自己，看得人头皮发麻。  
傅筹忽得无奈一笑，把受伤的那只手举到容齐面前，嘲讽道：“容齐，情债啊？”  
容齐想拨开傅筹的手，却被傅筹抢先捏住下巴：“宗政允赫，战枫，还有我，你还有过谁？我真的没想到我们齐君妃是这么淫荡的一个人啊？”  
容齐被捏着下巴说不了话，但眼睛渐渐开始泛红，眼角流出一滴泪。  
容齐一哭，傅筹就心软了，还是放过了他。  
傅筹穿衣准备离开，容齐突然叫住他：“我被劫来宸国，都是你的计划吧？”  
傅筹坐在床沿一边穿靴一边回答：“既然你都猜出来了，何必又问我？”  
“你想杀了临皇，灭了北临。”  
傅筹转头，不可置信地看着他，容齐接着道：“我们可以合作。”  
傅筹挑眉：“理由呢？”  
容齐靠近傅筹，在他耳边悄悄道：“符鸢。”  
空气静默了几秒，两人互相看着对方，突然都笑起来。  
傅筹重新将容齐压在身下，低头狠狠在容齐锁骨上咬了一口：“你可真是个妖精！知道我是你哥还敢勾引我？”  
容齐搂上傅筹的脖子送上香吻：“和哥哥做爱不是很刺激吗？”  
傅筹哈哈大笑起来，把刚穿好的衣服重新脱掉扔到床帐外，手探到容齐下面揉着私处：“那大哥现在是不是可以进这里了？”  
容齐嘤咛一声，撒娇道：“你可要温柔一些，会坏的。”  
傅筹跪在容齐身前，似笑非笑地看着他，一手握住一边膝盖将容齐双腿缓缓打开，容齐看着自己双腿被拉得大开，下身私处完完全全被暴露在傅筹火热深邃的目光里。  
傅筹望向随着腿被拉开的动作而微启的两片花唇，两片唇肉中间还连着几根短短细细的银丝。傅筹目色深沉，挺腰让翘起的性器去够那处，抓住容齐一只修长腿搭在自己肩上，容齐感到那热硬物件抵在穴口，不疾不徐地紧贴在濡湿肉瓣上反复摩擦，细细沾取淫液，烫得那处嫩肉瑟缩不已，惹人爱怜。  
傅筹将容齐一条腿抬得更高了些，虚虚坐在容齐另一条大腿上，微微侧身，抵在穴口磨了许久的性器拨开花唇，一寸寸往肉道深处插去。  
容齐泪眼朦胧地望着自己下身将傅筹的性器缓缓吞入，只觉那巨物勃动着划开自己穴内层层软肉，强势地一点点往深处推进，直到进无可进，连花唇都被傅筹的阴毛扎得隐隐刺痛。  
傅筹完全将心上人占有，细滑柔腻的媚肉绵绵密密地围上来，裹得他发出一声餍足的喟叹。他握住容齐小腿挺腰操了几下，容齐紧紧咬住下唇，花穴却含着傅筹的性器乖顺地蠕动，一阵酥麻也从被侵犯处传至周身，细嫩的软肉被粗糙的性器表面磨了几下便出了水，傅筹抽出分身时那上头水光润泽，沾满蜜液。  
傅筹知晓容齐得了趣，而他自己也早被紧嫩水多的花穴吸得爽极，他微微俯下身方便使力，将容齐的一条腿几乎要被压到胸口。  
“你的身子真软。”傅筹抽出半截，又是一记狠狠的深插，“和你里面一样。”  
他奋力摆腰，狰狞的性器埋在穴里狂抽猛插，插得嫩穴糅杂着一层淫液咕叽作响，容齐身子被顶得一耸一耸，傅筹的动作既快又狠，像是在宣泄一般，实则却是拣着花心使劲地撞，那处每被撞一下花穴便会收缩一次，傅筹的精液几欲被吸出来，他疯狂地干着容齐，床咯吱咯吱摇着，容齐又爽又疼，腰肢乱摆，玉茎高立，花穴水流不止，白皙会阴被撞得绯红一片。  
容齐两团乳肉弹跳不止，乳波激荡，傅筹望得愈发邪火乱窜，便一手一团暖香软玉，连手指都陷入那嫩滑绵软的白肉里。容齐低低地叫了一声，傅筹握住容齐的两团白奶，有力大掌一收一放，下身性器一下穴手便也揉一下乳，容齐扭腰摆臀阵阵抽搐，被操弄得欲仙欲死，一身玉白肌肤透出娇嫩粉色。  
容齐身子又酸又软，只好被人压着为所欲为。傅筹越入越深，越艹越狠，一面抽插容齐的花穴，一面胡乱在他胸部和腰臀处凌乱爱抚。穴里每寸软肉都被抽插来回磨了个遍，早就微微红肿敏感无比，稍稍一顶便淫液汩汩，更别说此时傅筹狂抽猛送，腰部挺动得快速有力。只见二人交媾处花汁四溅，花唇大开，幼嫩闭合的穴口弹性十足，此时却被艹成圆孔状，还来不及缩回原状，又再次被捅开插到深处。性器抽至穴口时，隐隐可以看到里面快速蠕动的艳红淫肉。  
傅筹不知疲倦地压着容齐肆意索取，容齐被一波比一波猛烈的淫交快感逼出泪来，高抬一条柔韧长腿哭求道：“阿筹哥哥……可以了，不要再动了！穴里都肿了，好麻……”  
傅筹额角汗液涔涔，他又狠狠撞了容齐几下，将人操出几声呻吟，便道：“还没艹开你子宫就不要了？”傅筹拔出性器，将容齐另一腿也揽至手中，将容齐双腿往他胸前一推，容齐惊叫一声，饱满翘臀直直对着傅筹，只要一低头，便能清晰看到自己被淫弄得泥泞不堪、红肿可怜的下身。傅筹将分身抵至湿痒穴口，几乎是与容齐大腿垂直地重重顶了进去。  
傅筹的性器长驱直入，性器直直插到肉道尽头，抵在许久未被男人开启过的宫口危险地来回厮磨。  
“筹哥哥，别……会……会怀上……”容齐身子被折起压住，抽泣间穴肉一吸一裹却是绞得更紧了些。傅筹低头啄了一下白嫩嫩的小腿肉，下身毫不留情地对着宫口发起密集的进攻。  
“嗯啊……哥哥慢点……”一股酸至骨髓的快意从身体深处升起，宫口被顶弄得有些疼痛，但很快这股疼痛被酸麻取代，水嫩多汁的宫口被弄了一会儿便又湿又软，宫口微张，浅浅地含住了一点性器。  
傅筹只觉容齐身体深处彷佛有一张更贪吃的小嘴儿，吸住自己性器顶端不住翕动，高热紧嫩，会吸会咬，而身下心上人辗转承欢，满眼水汽望着自己，粉唇微张呻吟不已，傅筹不由得心中滋生一股别样柔情，他捏住容齐一只粉嫩乳头，两指并拢拿指腹磨着奶孔，容齐挺了挺胸，下身夹含了一下傅筹。傅筹有些反应不及，下意识地捻着乳头重重一拧，容齐张着嘴，眼前白光一片，宫口忽地张开，一股温热水液浇在傅筹性器上。傅筹一鼓作气，趁虚而入，顺着张开的宫口猛地侵了进去，又是一顿狠戳猛刺，退至穴口又到子宫里细细研磨宫壁，宫口牢牢箍住柱身，被来回移动的冠状沟拨来弄去，傅筹在容齐被艹开的子宫里奋力耕耘了许久，那粉嫩的穴肉被插得嫣红，合拢的花唇可怜兮兮地往两边翻开，从穴口到宫口几乎被艹成直筒，畅通无阻地供傅筹快意进出。  
容齐身体诚实地不断摆动迎合，直到傅筹低低叹息一声，二人身体没有一丝缝隙地贴在一起，傅筹将精液尽数浇洒在容齐体内。  
傅筹抱着容齐，两人皆大口大口喘着气，平息一会儿后，容齐嗔怪道：“你知道我身体异于常人，若真的怀上了……”  
“怀了就生下来，我又不是养不起！”  
“你……”容齐抬手轻飘飘地打了傅筹一耳光，“我才不给你生孩子！”  
傅筹啜吻着容齐的脸颊，调笑道：“你不给我生，难道要给那老家伙生吗？齐妃？”他故意咬重“齐妃”两个字。  
“那老家伙可没你这么能干！”  
傅筹又亲吻容齐的唇：“那我就当你是夸我了。”


End file.
